


The Beaten and the Damned

by phoenixdellaverita



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Danny is a badass, Danny is good with tech, Danny’s parents are dead, F/M, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, goth!danny, jazz is a ghost hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdellaverita/pseuds/phoenixdellaverita
Summary: (AU inspired in Welcome to the Black Parade by MCR)After the death of his parents, Daniel and Jasmine Fenton are forced to go live with their closest relative, their aunt Alicia in the countryside.That sounds like your typical drama story, and it would be, if it wasn’t for a simple factor - their parents where ghost hunters and ectobiologists, the best in the field. And their death was Danny’s fault.The same accident that took away their family didn’t only turn Daniel into an orphan, but also gave him problems a bit more supernatural than your average teenager boy.With the help of his genius sister and a few spooky allies, Daniel, more know as Phantom, now stands as the only barrier between to earth and its flipside, the Infinite Realms.But when he’s forced to return to the city where his life changed forever, a new enemy might destroy the delicate balance he worked so hard to maintain. Dancing between the constant fights, keeping his secret and his own emotions, Danny is about to face his worse enemy.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. 1 - The Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, this ia my first multi-chapter work on this fandom, and I’m really exited to write it!   
> I have a very busy schedule, so I can’t promise regular updates but I’ll try.

Danny slipped his arm trough the lab coat, feeling the distinct texture of HAZMAT trough his fingers. Today was going to be an important day, at least for his family. 

The clothing looked more like a trench coat then an actual lab coat. It was quite cool, actually, with the insides black and the outside white, and tight sleeves tucked under his black gloves. Danny was also wearing his HAZMAT protection suit, today was going to be a dangerous day. 

But if it worked, he and his family where going to change science as the world knew it. 

For the last fifteen years, Maddie and Jack where working on the Ghost Portal, and today it would finally be tested. Danny had always loved science, and the ideia of another dimension was so exciting! Almost as cool as space. 

Slipping the second shoe, he walked to the basement, almost bursting with anxiety. His mother looked at him with pride in her eyes - her baby boy, ghost hunting and experimenting with them! 

Well, they hadn’t take him hunting yet, but if the portal worked, they certainly would need another pair of hands. 

“Ready, Danny?” His dad asked. 

“Born ready!” Danny answered. The statement was quite close to the truth, for he had been homeschooled his whole life. 

Maddie reached for the switch. “I wish Jazz were here with us. Unfortunately, she isn’t as interest in ghosts as you, Danny.” Slipping on her safety glasses, she finished: “but she likes psychology so much! I’m so proud of her too!” 

Danny hummed in agreement, putting his own glasses. Differently from Maddie’s, his looked more like cycling glasses, with super technological screens that could display data and show infrared and ultraviolet. They where one of his greatest inventions, and he was working on a pair for his parents. 

When they where all ready, Maddie flipped on the switch...

And nothing happened. Well, there were a few sparks, but no gate to another dimension. 

Then, Danny spotted a small glimpse of light at the end of the portal. It was almost like if a wire was loose. 

“Wait... I think I saw the problem” he said, as Maddie rested the remote switch at the table. 

Danny walked inside the portal - wow, it was dark in here... he could barely see his fee- 

He tripped. His parents yelled something about the portal still be turned on - but that made no sense, it wasn’t working - and his hand connected with a second on/off button inside the portal.

At first nothing happened. His parents looked relieved... It was just and unconnected button. 

Then the pain came. 

Electricity ran trough his body, from his right hand to his left foot. He was on fire, but his hearth was freezing. His vision was getting dark, dark, dark... 

Then a wave of white, and the world was green. Someone was yelling - was it him? He couldn’t tell. 

He was feeling so light, almost as if he could fly. The pain had stopped now, or it was so strong he couldn’t feel it anymore - it was impossible to say witch one was it. 

Then, the wild green light stabilised. It was so bright Danny had to close his eyes. When he opened them, he couldn’t see anything outside the portal: it was far too bright to even open his eyes properly. 

He stumbled out of the hole in the wall. 

No.

No, this couldn’t be happening! 

“MOM!” He yelled at the body, halfway sprawled in the table. “DAD!” He called the body holding her hand, hugging her as if to protect his wife. 

Maybe they had just passed out. Yeah, that’s it, he just had to grab the first aid kit...

But when he took one step closer to his parents, finally getting entirely out of the portal, an eerie feeling froze his chest. 

He could feel the life above him - the plants in the garden, someone waking a dog. A squirrel. 

But no heat came from his parents. An icy feeling settled into his stomach. 

They where dead. dead, dead, dead, DEAD! DEAD! GONE! 

“N...no. This, this can’t be... can’t... no, it isn’t happening. It’s a dream, I’m sure. Just a bad... just a bad dream.” He whispered to himself. 

He kneeled down, taking his fathers arm. He smelled like fudge, pizza and... copper? 

Green waves of energy where coming from them. Somehow, he knew that that was ectoenergy, that the portal had released so much radiation that it killed them both.

And the green swirls on his back were just a Chernobyl waiting to be unleashed. 

He couldn’t let that happen. People would get hurt. People would die, and he was the responsible. 

He had to save them. It was an impulse from the center of his chest, to protect. It wasn’t just a desire, it was a need to do it. And he had to do it now, each second wasted only made the ache on his chest grow. He had to turn the portal off, he had to block it, he was obsessed with keeping amity park safe. 

No one had to die. No more lives would be taken. Not if he could stop it. 

He looked for the switch on his mom’s hands. It was burned - the electricity must’ve travelled trough the cable, and she was holding it and dad was holding her hand and...

No. Focus on your task. 

The control was gone. Fine, he was going to block the portal then. 

He set an ecto -shield around the opening, and turned it on. Then closed the doors - neither the light from the gate nor the one from the shield were visible. 

With the doors encrypted to only open to a Fenton, the gate was safe. 

That’s when he looked at his hands. The white gloves where stained with grease... 

White? 

They where supposed to be black.

He ran to a mirror close to the entrance, inside a small bathroom. (Later, Danny wouldn’t be able to say if he even opened the door at all ). His hair was white. His HAZMAT suit was black, and his lab coat had been burned off by electricity, (probably because the material of the was thinner, or not ecto-proof).

Then he saw his eyes. 

Neon green. Toxic, like the portal. Emanating energy. The cold feeling in his chest increased, and the mirror started to freeze. 

He was dead. He was a ghost. 

But... he could still hear his hearth? How was that even possible? He should be dead... like... like.... 

He looked to the corpses in the lab. The adrenaline rush from his obsession had kept it out of his mind. But now that his city was safe... 

The corner of his vision started to get black. He could hear Jazz arriving, calling for him... for them. 

Danny passed out.


	2. 2 - One year of isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny had to live with his aunt Alicia, but now that Jazz is finally 18 (Danny is 15 and jazz is 17 in the first chapter) they will finally go back to FentonWorks. Some shenanigans happen. Tucker shows up.

One year ago, in that same house, his life had changed forever. 

Now, Danny stared at the front door with determination in his eyes. He had a mission to accomplish. And nothing on earth was going to stop him this time. 

The sight of the neon sign brought back the memories of that catastrophic day. After he passed out, Jazz had taken him to the hospital, where he woke up with only the burns from the electricity, a lightning pattern trough his body. 

For the first days, he though it was all a dream - his parents were safe, and it had been just another lab accident. 

But they never came to visit him. Jazz looked so sad... 

But it couldn’t be true, could it?

Not after what he had seen in the mirror... After all, he was alive, right? 

But no, it wasn’t a dream. It took a while for the truth to settle - but going back home, seeing the dust in the lab (mom always kept it clean) and the fudge in the fridge (dad would’ve already eaten it)... well, it put an period to his denial. 

After that, came the grief. He would cry every day, isolating himself from the world.

Then, the anger. It was all that stupid portal’s fault! 

He was going to destroy it. For good this time.

The anger burned on his chest. His energy concentrated at his hearth... then he felt the cold. 

From chis chest, spreading to his body. It didn’t hurt, exactly, but it felt weird. 

A ring of white light engulfed him, rings travelling to his body and leaving behind black and white HAZMAT. There was something on his face - the glasses. The previous blue lenses where glowing green, like holograms, and the metal was white. 

His vision was weird. It was like if all colours had been swapped. Just like his suit. 

He could see the reflection of his eyes in the counter. He was a ghost... but also human? 

Danny’s anger had faded, turning into pure confusion. What was he? What was going on? 

“Calm down, my child” said a eerie voice “I’ll explain everything for you”

A purple being appeared on his right. But reflex, Danny grabbed the nearest weapon - an wrist ray. 

But something in that... creature... made him hesitate. 

“You’re a ghost.” He wasn’t asking 

“My name is Clockwork, master of time. I saw what happened to you, Daniel, and I’m here to help you.”

“Why?” Danny didn’t share the biased vision of his parents, they where just dead people after all, but you can’t just trust anyone who shows up. 

“I know what you are, and I know what you can become. I’m here to help you, Daniel.” 

Danny knew he shouldn’t trust the him. But... something about his presence was so familiar, so calming... 

“I’m a hybrid, right?” 

“Yes, indeed. You see, you should’ve died in that explosion, but the pure ectoplasm attached itself to you body, keeping you alive. The electricity made it bond with your DNA, stabilising something that’s impossible to happen naturally”

Scientifically, that made no sense. Ectoplasm was, for the absence of a better word, predatory. It fed on matter and energy, absorbing organic matter to survive. (Danny would have to run some tests later. That might be a problem.) 

But something on his chest told him that Clockwork was right - a cold sphere, humming at the same rhythm as the beat of his hearth. His core, the proof he was, indeed, a ghost. 

Well, shit.

Later, he would accept Clockwork’s offer to help him, continuing his studies under the careful look of his sister. They had to move to Aunt Alicia’s, but that never stopped him from smuggling some lab equipment from FentonWorks and going on with his research. ( it was quite easy to create a lab in the basement, his room, especially because he could phase the most suspicious stuff into the wall or ground.) 

Later, his sister found out about his secret. Instead of freaking out, she started to help him, and proved to be a really good ghost hunter. 

Speaking of ghosts, they would still show up, coming from natural portals at random. Of course, not as much as they would with an stable portal. 

Danny stepped in the kitchen, looking at the dust in the counter. One year later, and his sister was 18. Finally, they could move back to their house, now in Jazz’s name. 

Instead of leaving his stuff in his room, Danny headed to the lab. He kept that place clean, visiting every weekend to replace some samples or visit his allies in the Ghost Zone. But never doing any experiments, he couldn’t risk the change in the power levels of the house to alert the GIW. 

It was different now. He took a blood sample, running it trough a few machines powered by the generator in a corner. 

“Holy Clockwork... I was right and that bastard lied to me” 

Danny looked at the results printed by the last machine. That proved everything.

After the accident, he had started to notice some weird stuff going on. He could hear, smell and see things he wasn’t supposed to. Like heartbeats, if the person was close enough, or see the life energy emanating from organic matter. The last one was very subtle, he had to focus to see it, but it was still there.

But there were less-subtle things. At first, it was his ears, a little pointy. Then, small fangs. His skin was cold, paler, and he started to despise heat. 

At first, he had changed his usually comfy style to hide all of that in plain view. With the leather jacked, black jeans, chains and a bit longer hair, he would look like your usual goth for an distracted observant. Later, he grew quite found of the style. 

But the paper he held changed everything. 

Danny was dying. The ectoplasm was slowly contaminating him, and in about five years he would become a full ghost. Not that that was a problem for him, but being a halfa had it’s advantages.

Oh well, one problem at once. He was already working on that anyway. 

First, he would have to face a bigger problem - Clockwork had told him that he had to go back to Amity Park. Someone was about to release one of the worse ghosts to ever die, but he could stop them. 

Of course, that warning came with advice: go to school, make some friends. That might be useful. 

Well, he wasn’t going to ignore the master of time, but... Danny wasn’t exactly the most friendly person. 

Heading upstairs, he looked at his room - still exactly like he had left it. His stuff stacked in boxes, the couch under a protective layer of plastic. The window was a bit jammed, but nothing that ghostly strength couldn’t solve. 

Dust covered everything... it was going to take at least two days to clean the whole house. 

Leaving his backpack in the couch, Danny headed to the most important place - OPS center.

Unlike everything else, it was clean and intact. A little bit of dust had settled on the ground, but not even as close as the mess downstairs. After all, it was isolated from the outside. 

Danny headed to the main console, taking the plastic cover off. The controls and screens were perfectly clean. After all, the OPS center was made to isolate itself from the outside world. 

He turned a few switches on, typed some codes in a close screen. The entire house seemed to vibrate when the solar panels opened and started to work again. The lights went on, and the house started to run on it’s own energy. 

His parents had come with that solution for their energy problem a few years ago. All their inventions used too much energy, so they created a hybrid between solar and ecto-energy generator. Most of the house ran on solar, but the OPS center and the lab used an alternative method - ectoplasm liberated energy when feeding on organic matter, so all it took was to put a little bit of pure ecto in a regular income of, let’s say, a sewer tube. 

They had to ask for government approval for the last part, so that’s why Danny hadn’t reactivated the lab in his year away. 

Now, you must be asking, why the Fentons hadn’t shared that discovery with the world? 

Well, the world refused to believe in ghosts, and most people considered them crazy, that’s why. 

Danny sighed - Jazz was going to arrive from college in a few days, so he would have to clean everything on his own. 

He looked at his hands. No one could blame him for using a bit of a supernatural boost, right? 

The cold wave swept trough his body, changing his clothes to his usual HAZMAT. He had made a few additions to the suit, including a utility belt, arm and shoulders reinforcements, and a pair of Fenton phones attached to the glasses. A Fenton Thermos attached to his back, together with a small and currently empty backpack, quite similar to cycling ones.

Phasing trough the ground, he tuned on the water register, filling a water bucked and grabbing a broom and a mop. 

He started with his room, then Jazz’s. In one hour, he stared at his parent’s. 

It had been closed since that day. 

God knew how much dust was in there. 

Swallowing the painful memories, he opened the door. The smell of mould and humidity was overwhelming, a few cobwebs decorated the ceiling. 

Just that took him about forty minutes. Then, another forty to put away all of the intact belongings of his parents. He then took the sheets and pillows to the garbage - he doubted that even him could sleep on those things and remain healthy. 

The room was now empty, with only the undone bed and cardboard boxes occupying the space.

It seemed so... empty. Without his mother’s science books, which he took to the lab, and his father’s fishing collection. 

He looked at his hands. The white gloves were smeared with dust, but that was no problem - he would just phase that later. 

It felt like so much more than one year.

Shaking these tough away, he headed to the living room. Danny was about to start taking the sheets out of the furniture when the doorbell rang.

“Who would be interested on this house?” He though, transforming back and trowing his jacket in a hook close to the door before opening it. 

A dark skinned boy, about his age, was looking at the huge UFO-like structure on the top of the house. He was wearing a red beret, and Danny could see a PDA pointing out of his pocket. 

“Hi.” He said, scaring the boy a little. Danny always forgets how silent his footsteps had became. 

“Oh. Hi! Didn’t hear you opening the door.” Said the boy “my name is Tucker Foley, TF as in Too Fine, and you?”

Holy Clockwork, that boy spoke faster than his sister babbling about psychology. 

“I’m Danny Fenton. Nice to meet you, Tucker.”

The boy’s eyes went wide. “So you’re the son of those two scientists?” He paused for a moment and continued “Man, I’m so sorry about what happened and stuff. My family lives nearby, and I saw that cool thing on the roof lit up and open the panels and mom baked some cookies and told me to welcome the new neighbours, see?” Gee, the boy was a machine gun of words. He pointed at the covered tray on his hands (so that was the sweet smell his improved senses were feeling)

“No problem, man.” Danny wasn’t completely over the accident, but Clockwork had showed him how to keep his emotions and temper under control. After all... he didn’t want to become Him. “Those cookies smell great! Wanna come in? I mean, the house is a mess, no one came here in a year, but the lab and the Center, that UFO thing on the ceiling, are clean”

He had to make some friends after all... 

The boy didn’t even flinch. “Hell, yeah! I have always been curious to see what is that thing. Everyone in Amity is.” 

Danny stepped aside, letting Tucker in.

“Everyone in Amity?” 

“Yeah, dude. I mean, I hate to bring memories and stuff, but no one knows how your parents died, the police covered it all. And no one knew what was going on inside this ho... oh my gosh is that what I think it is?” 

Danny looked at the device he was pointing at. “A holographic computer? Or the toaster?” 

“WHY WOULD IT BE THE TOASTER? Holo computers aren’t even in the market yet!” 

Danny smiled, that boy was funny. “Well, my mom built it two years ago, so I guess the market is a bit late. Honestly, the toaster is way cooler then the holo computer... it brought my breakfast to life once.” 

“You kidding, right?”

“I wish I was. Those waffles almost killed me!”

Tucker bursted out laughing. “You’re funny man. I feel we will be good friends” 

“Maybe. So, let’s get those cookies to the Center, I think is the only place that’s clean an with a table right now.” 

Tucker’s eyes where almost glittering with happiness. “I’ll be the first person in Amity to see the UFO thing?”

“Dunno about the first, but yeah. I mean, I can’t even find the chairs under all this dust.” They were at the center of the living room now “two to the OPS Center” 

The familiar transport tube came from the ceiling, the basis glowing with an eerie blue light. 

“That’s so cool” said Tucker, as he stepped on the platform. It lifted from the ground, and in a few seconds they were walking out of the door in the wall (Danny had adapted the fridge entrance, for obvious reasons) 

“Isn’t it? My parents were geniuses.” He cleaned the space in a table, and Tucker uncovered the tray. “So, you go to Casper High, right?”

“Yeah, is the only public school in amity. Well, there’s the private one too, but only the really rich kids go there. I heard there would be a transfer student from there this year, but I’m not sure. You going there?”

“Yeah, I’m legally obligated to. Even if I’d rather stay here, go on with my parent’s research”

“Cool, man. You could show it to me if you’d like. The amount of crazy tech there must be!” 

“Sure, I’ll just have to clean the lab and fiz everything first. It will take me a few days to get thus house going.” 

And so the afternoon went - talking about tech, hobbies and how life in Amity was. 

Danny never had any close friends, most kids just hanged out in the park when they weren’t doing homework or at school, but Danny usually helped his parents at the lab, played games on his computer or created his own theories. 

But this conversation felt like the beginning of a great friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go - tuck met Danny, and someone is coming from another college, who could then be? Leave your theories in the commentaries, let’s see if you get it right! 
> 
> So, FentonWorks is the town cryptid, and we have some government stuff going on. The biggest question is: who is Danny’s great enemy?


	3. 3 - Goths! Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sam is here! Danny has a breakdown, first references to the music and our boy is a physics genius. Oh, lancer too, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guess who’s quarantined? That’s me. I’ll probably write more now. Or not, I’ll procrastinate too much. Who knows? Not me. 
> 
> Anyway, here’s the chapter. I was going to make a bigger thing, but I decided to post it now and do a part two.

After Tucker left, Danny decided to check on the lab. Most of the machines had been turned off for a long time, and some of the wiring could’ve rusted. So, he checked on the monitor for the electric system of the house, which had nano-sensors to tell if anything was broken.

It had been one of his mother’s last inventions, an effort to try to minimise the damage his dad usually did to the lab. 

Well, he was right, in some way. One machine was indeed broken. 

Unfortunately, it was the one machine Danny didn’t have the blueprints to fix.

The Ghost Portal. 

“I suppose you won’t tell me how to fix it?” Danny asked to the air. That little time brat was always watching, after all. 

No answer, as expected. 

“Fine. I’ll do it the hard way then.” 

He approached the invention. A little bit of rust had formed in the breach between the two doors, and with a chill Danny noticed that there was a small breach between them. 

He turned off the lights, and a bit of green light illuminated the lab - how hadn’t he noticed that before? 

He turned the lights on again, and started to dismantle the main control panel of the Portal, revealing the wires and the tubes with ectoplasm inside. The ecto-filter was almost full, so he changed it. 

And there it was - a rusted piece of metal. Part of the corrosive ectoplasm had dropped in one of the mother plates, the one connected to the shield and the doors. 

“Shit.” Said Danny. “That plate was programmed by mom. It will take days to restore the code.” 

Well, he was going to need a provisory solution. 

With a little bit of effort, he managed to take the whole ting out of the wall. Connecting one thing to another, cutting a wire and adding another one, he managed to MacGyver a system. 

Connected to the ectoplasm sensors of the shield, the Portal would open if it sensed an ectosignature on the other side of the door - the region of the Ghost Zone know as The Barrens. 

Almost no one wandered around, mostly just small blobs who didn’t want to come to Earth. 

Luckily, it would handle until he had fixed the mother plate. 

Putting everything in its own place, he finished taking the dust off the counters and checking the equipment. It all seemed to be in order. 

The sun had already settled when he went to sleep. 

The next day consisted in cleaning, cleaning and more cleaning. A break for lunch in a nearby diner. At the end of the day, the house was pristine clean. And Danny was really tired. 

He slept like a rock. 

In the next day, Danny decided to do something he should’ve done a while ago. Letting the cloud wave swipe over his body, he flew out of the house.

Amity Park was really pretty at night. The lake reflected the stars, and all of these tiny dots of light were like small stars. With no pollution in the sky, he could stargaze just fine. 

Perfect. 

It was so peaceful... how could an disaster be approaching? 

Judging by the moon, it was starting to get late - midnight, already? - and Danny had to sleep. After all... tomorrow was the first day of class. 

He hoped it would all go right. So, of course something was destined to go really, really wrong. 

He headed back to FentonWorks, phasing trough the ceiling. His body was covered in sweat and dust from the house clean up. 

He headed to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. The old thing always took a few minutes to heat up, well, at least after his dad had gotten it ecto-contaminated... 

And in that moment, alone with his thoughts and no sound but the white noise from the shower... Danny broke down. 

He missed them. He missed them so much! 

It wasn’t like that time they travelled and let Danny under Jazz’s care. It was a different kind of loss. During the trip, he was eager for the moment they came back, there was still life in the house. 

Now... there was a void in his chest. Because his dad wouldn’t ramble about the shower anymore, his mom wouldn’t call him for breakfast in the morning and...

It was so much worse than grief. 

Because it had been his fault. He couldn’t... he couldn’t protect them. He failed. 

Failure. That’s what he was. 

How stupid! He was so dumb, who enters a portal like that? 

That’s not what his father had taught him. He was supposed to be better.

The pain in his hands brought him back to reality. Blood was oozing trough the ground... red, with puddles of green. He had dug his nails on his hands, cutting the skin. 

Just like water and oil. Ectoplasm and blood should neutralize each other, but on his veins they became stabile. 

Monster. Freak. Abomination.

“Carry on” 

“What?” Danny could swear he had heard someone talk. Carry on, that’s right. A lesson his father had taught him a long time ago. 

“One day, you would leave me anyway. It just happened to be that day” 

He wanted to believe that. Maybe if he pretended to,it would become reality.

——*—— 

In the next day, Danny woke up far too early. The sun wasn’t even up yet. 

“Oh well, at least I won’t be late in my first day!” 

He took a quick shower, putting on his usual clothes - black jeans (dirt and blood showed up less on dark colours), leather jacket (with secret ghost hunting weapons stored inside) and his white NASA T-shirt. 

“Oh, crap! I forgot to buy groceries! There’s nothing to eat!” He said quietly after opining the fridge. He had eaten in a nearby diner every day, too tired to make anything. “Well, I did woke up early. I’ll just grab something in the way”

He picked his backpack from the ground, and transformed into his ghostly self. Invisibly taking the skies. He soon got to the school, stoping only to grab a coffee and a bagel in a cafe on the way. 

After de-transforming a few blocks away, he followed the swarm os students waking to the first day of class. A lot of embarrassed juniors ran away after getting goodbye kisses from their families, and friends hugged each other after the long vacations.

And Danny stood alone. The outcast, the different kid, not belonging to any of the two worl... 

‘Stop. Stop thinking that.’ He though to himself. ‘It will do no good’

He stepped into the school, following the signs to the principal’s office. 

He knocked on the blue door, which openness a few seconds later. An overweight, bald man greeted him:

“Hello, young man. I’m Edward Lancer, Vice-principal. How can I help you?”

“Hi, Mr. Lancer. I’m new to the school, and I was told to find.. um... miss Ishiama?” 

“Oh, I see. The principal is sick, unfortunately, but I can help you. Come in.”

Danny stepped in the room, feeling a bit nervous. After all, it was the first time he would I attend school. Tucker had filled him in about the system, but still...

“So, what is your name and previous school, young man?”

“Oh... I was homeschooled. Daniel Fenton, by the way”

Lancer’s face twitched. “I see, you’re the Fenton kid. You don’t look like your sister at all”

“People say that. So, what do I have to do? Sign any papers?” 

“Yes, please” he passed Danny a few forms and lists. After scanning briefly what they were about, he signed the foot of each page. 

“Here. Your timetable. You will notice that there are plenty of blank spaces, that’s because of the electives you can choose. Please submit them by the end of the week.”

“Oh, and Daniel... I wish to know, what did you think of the entrance test?”

Danny didn’t understand the purpose of the question. Th science and math parts had been easy, but he was pretty sure he had missed everything in English and history, but he probably already knew that. 

“Well... the science part was really easy. I’ll definitely have to focus on English and history.” 

Lancer looked intrigued. “Well, that’s all, Mr. Fenton. Your first class is physics, by class 3-D, your locker is written at your timetable. You can go.”

Thanking the man for his help, Danny headed to the correct room. Many students were taking things out of their lockers, taking and heading to class. 

Danny’s locker was pretty close to the physics classroom and the labs, and when he got there, a familiar face was leaning on a wall.

“Tucker! Hi!” 

Tucker lifted his head from the PDA he was fiddling with. “Hi man, how you doing? Any problems so far?”

“Nah. That Lancer guy seems nice.” 

“Oh yeah. He’s the English teacher. What class do you have now?”

“Physics. You?”

Tucker answered that it was the same one, so they headed to the classroom together. They had barely sit down when the bell rang and the teacher entered.

“Good morning, students. I’m miss Pachè and I’ll be your physics teacher for the rest of the year” the woman was extremely pretty, with black skin and big brown eyes. “New students, please come to me if you have any problem with the subject.”

And then, the class began. Danny though it was quite weird that she didn’t ask for new students to introduce themselves, but that was probably a Hollywood thing.

The subject itself was quite easy, Danny’s parents had already taught him that, but it was fun to have a different insight on the content. 

And so the day went. Classes, taking with Tucker, more classes. When the bell announcing lunch rang, his meat-lover friend ran away to get the best slice of meatloaf. 

“I don’t know how people still eat that thing. Meat has always been a gross thing, but that meatloaf is just disgusting!” His sharp hearing caught a girl whispering to herself. 

Danny turned around, looking for the owner of the voice. A really pretty goth girl met his gaze, and started to walk towards him. 

“You’re new around here too?” She asked 

“Yeah, how could you tell?”

“Just a feeling. I’m Sam Manson, and you are...?” 

Manson... that name was familiar, but he couldn’t remember when he had heard it. “I’m Danny Fenton. Your name is familiar, have we met before?”

“I don’t think so, my parents made me study in Hope Hall until last year, then I managed to convince them to let me study here” 

“Wait, isn’t Hope the best school of the state? Like, super expensive?” Danny asked while they headed for an empty table close to the back of the room. 

“Yeah, my parents insisted on ‘giving me the best education money can buy’. I hate them.” She said is if it was the most normal thing in the world. “Your name is familiar too, I don’t know why.” 

Danny was considering if telling her about his parents was worth it, when a weight on his shoulder almost threw him to the ground. 

“So you’re that Fenton kid that care back to town, huh? Found a goth friend already?”

Danny turned around to face one of the biggest high schooler he had ever met. 

“And, who would you be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Theories, comments? I’d like to know, I’m really insecure about my writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dear readers! Hope you liked this chapter. I must tell you, english isn’t my first language, so pardon me if I miss something, ok?


End file.
